Allolideno
Allolideno (フライガミ Furaigami) is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Allolideno is a large, bipedal Brute wyvern with a dark grey coloration. It has a small sail on it's back that trails from it's back to the tip of it's tail. Similarly to say, a Kecha Wacha, it has a membrane running between it's legs, some of it's tail and it's arms, which have three sharp claws. Three horns protrude from the top of it's head, and four of then protrude from its lower jaw. In-Game Information Quest Info High Rank G-Rank Introduction Great Forest: Area 4 The hunter enters the area and looks around. It was a relatively calm place today, with the exception of there being two Hermitaurs. It all seemed fine and dandy until the carapaceons rush back into the water, seemingly scared. The hunter looks around, and once he/she looks behind him/her, they are met with the fangs of an Allolideno. They quickly dodge the bite and the wyvern roars. It jumps up and reveals it's membranes. And now the battle starts. Abilities As said before, Allolideno have the ability to glide, which is unusual for a Brute Wyvern. They use this to their advantedge, jumping up and gliding around, although they don't stay in the air for long. With their strong tail, they can cause serious damage with a swing, and even more damage with a stomp. They are also quite venomous, able to spit out globs of poison (which sometimes causes Defense Down along with poison) and, when enraged, their bites are venomous too. This is also when their signature move can come into play, Toxic Rain. When they're gliding, they will sometimes rapid fire poison globs down onto their foes. They immediately land after this, however. They can also swipe at hunters with their claws, do they don't use them often. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Subfamily: Gliding Predator Wyvern * Family: Deno Allolidenos are Brute Wyverns that have the ability to glide. Habitat Range Allolidenos can be found in pretty much any forested area or places with high cliffs. Ecological Niche Where they live, Allolidenos are in the middle of the foodchain, feeding off many prey. They still have to deal with higher tier predators, such as Rathalos, but they are still forces to be reckoned with. Biological Adaptations These brute wyverns have membranes that trails from their arms and legs that allow them to glide, which makes it the only Brute Wyvern known to do so. They also have highly devoloped venom glands, which also contain disgusting, special fluids that erode armor. Behavior Allolidenos are territorial, challenging any monster around their size for the territorial crown. They dare not mess with the Raths, however. Their territories are quite wide, though not as wide as some others. Interactions with the Frenzy Virus Frenzied Allolideno can contract the Frenzy Virus. Apex Apex Allolideno has yet to be confirmed. Carves and Breakable parts Breakable Parts Head Wings (x2) Back Tail (Sever) Carves Allolideno Scale: A scale from the brute wyvern Allolideno. It's not as pretty as some other scales, but it still is. Allolideno Fang: The fang of an Allolideno, which surge with poison once agitated. Allolideno Plate: One of the plates of an Allolideno, which can be made into strong armor and weapons. Allolideno Tail: The tail of an Allolideno Poison Sac: A monster organ that contains a lethal toxin. Handle with extreme care. Eye of a Toxic Brute: The eye of an Allolideno. A very precious item that many High Rank begginers would dream of having. Allolideno Gem: A precious gem said to contain an Allolideno's might. Used in brewery for something, but no ones quite sure what yet. Theme Trivia * Allolideno's roar needs Earplugs to block. * The idea for Allolideno's venom came from moniter lizards, while the concept in general was the result of the idea giving a monster class an ability that they wouldn't normally have. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:Adoptable Page